The efficiency of an internal combustion engine is related to required torque from the engine. The more torque required, the harder an engine has to work. An engine will achieve optimal fuel efficiency and emissions if the engine torque is matched to the speed demands of the engine as a vehicle, in which the engine is located, travels over a known route.